Amber's Choice
by Amberspirit of SkyClan
Summary: Amberpaw was born under the rule of Bluestar. Then, one day a strange kittypet catches her eye. With a dark threat looming over her and her new friends, can she find the courage to make the right choice? Or will everyone she loves end up as the reason for her tears? I have rewriten some of it so it fits the actual book better. Rated T. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NO FLAMES!
1. Becoming An Apprentice

**Hello this is my first story on FanFiction. Hope you like it!**

** I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

She awoke to the sound of Graykit and Ravenkit quarreling. Blinking open her eyes, she struggled to focus on Graykit's kits voice as he argued with Ravenkit. Amberkit sighed and pushed herself to her paws.

Graykit was her only sibling, and Ravenkit was the only other kit in the nursery. He was born a day after her and she loved to rub it in his face so he gets all mad.

Suddenly, Graykit bowled her over, his gray striped fur bristling. "Amberkit!"

"Get off of me you great lump!" She snarled. Graykit got off of her, smirking at her annoyance. Amberkit hoped to her paws and puffed out in annoyance.

She down at her ginger fur, to make sure it didn't get too messed up when Graykit bowled into her.

She had ginger fur with darker ginger streaks and a white paw. She didn't really look like her mother, Speckletail or her father, Lionheart.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar's voice rang around the stone hollow.

Graykit exchanged an excited glance with Amberkit and the three kits scrambled out of the nursery and into the clearing. Bluestar was standing with her head and tail held high on top of the Highledge.

Slowly, the Clan began filling into the clearing. Amberkit spotted Sandpaw's orange coat, as she entered the clearing, and with Dustpaw following like a shadow.

She stifled a snicker. Amberkit knew Dustpaw had a thing for Sandpaw. Once they become warriors, Amberkit was positive they'll be mates.

Once all the cats were in the clearing, Bluestar cleared her throat. "Today is a very special day for ThunderClan. Amberkit, Graykit, and Ravenkit, are ready to become apprentices." She beckoned them forward with her tail. The three kits eagerly padded forward and pricked their ears as they stood next to Bluestar.

Bluestar looked around the clearing. "Willowpelt, you will be mentor to Amberpaw. I hope you teach her the importance of patience and your outstanding hunting skills."

Amberpaw padded confidently towards Willowpelt's pale gray fur and looked into her unusual blue eyes. They were full of pride and encouragement and she touched noses with her apprentice.

Amberpaw sat next to her mentor and looked on proudly at her brothers. For once, just a small moment, she was more than them. Then, she heard the cheering of the Clan, "Amberpaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw!"

Amberpaw basked in the praise of her clanmates cheering and she noticed Graypaw standing proudly next to Whitestorm, and Ravenpaw next to Tigerclaw. She caught his eye and sent him a sympathetic glance. Tigerclaw was the most feared warrior in all the Clan. She wouldn't know what do if she was his apprentice.

As the cheering died down and the clan went on to their normal business, Amberpaw spun around to face Willowpelt, "What are we going to do now? Can we explore the territory? What about Four trees? I want to catch a squirrel, I've never had squirrel!" As she chattered on she noticed Willowpelt shake her head affectionately. "Let's go see if Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw want to come with us."

Willowpelt walked over to Tigerclaw with Amberpaw bouncing beside her.

"Hello Tigerclaw," Willowpelt greeted him. "Would you and Ravenpaw like to explore the territory with us?"

Ravenpaw looked at Tigerclaw with a hopeful but Tigerclaw just narrowed his eyes. "No thank you," He replied coolly. "Were exploring on our own today."

Amberpaw pressed encouragingly against Ravenpaw before bounding to her mentor at the tunnel entrance. She walked through and what she saw took her breath away. There were trees as far as she could see and she could feel the lush green undergrowth, soft underneath her paws. A warm breeze came from behind her, ruffling her ginger fur. There were so many smells that Amberpaw just couldn't place. There was mouse, squirrel, sparrow, starling, and a few other birds she didn't know. The ginger apprentice could hear their song now, the gentle chirping singing a song with the whispering of the wind.

"Amberpaw, come on!" Amberpaw was shaken from her thoughts by Willowpelt's mew. "Sorry! She squeaked and then rushed up to her mentor.

By the time Amberpaw had gotten back to the hollow, the sun was already down and everyone was already in their dens.

She stumbled over her paws to the fresh-kill pile. The apprentice was tired, but she still needed to eat. The last time she ate was this morning. She grabbed plump mouse of the pile and ate it in a few ravenous bites.

Her energy restored, she padded over to the apprentices den and sat in the empty nest next to her brother. She then slowly let the comfort of darkness over take her.

**Sorry it's sort of short. The next chapter will be longer. You can review or not, but reviews make ecstatic! The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. The Meeting

**Ok, first I don't own warriors and second, I don't have Into the Wild with me so the conversations might be a little off but the plot's still there. So please don't say anything about unless you're saying something nice. Ok? Now, Read the story!**

Amberpaw blinked open her eyes to the shining sunlight of dawn. She blinked her eyes to get used to the light and then heaved herself on her paws and started grooming her fur. Once she had all the moss out of her fur she poked Graypaw.

He mumbled something and rolled over.

"Don't make me scream," Amberpaw warned. That got Graypaw's attention. He jumped to his feet, his eyes alert and his fur puffed out with clumps of moss hanging from it.

Amberpaw stifled a purr and used her tail to smooth down his fur. "Come on, I bet Willowpelt and Lionheart are waiting for us!"

Amberpaw bounced out of the den and sure enough, Willowpelt and Lionheart were waiting by the thorn tunnel.

Amberpaw stuck her head in the den. "Come on, hurry up!"

Graypaw shoved his way out of the den and together they walked over to their mentors.

"What are we doing today?" Amberpaw asked eagerly.

"Today we want you two to hunt together down by the twolegplace." Willowpelt answered.

Graypaw's eyes lit up. "Great! Let's go!"

The Amberpaw and Graypaw burst through the tunnel and raced over the thick undergrowth, trees looking like a blur as they ran to the twolegplace.

They stopped just before they reached it. "Let's go this way," Amberpaw suggested.

Graypaw shrugged and followed Amberpaw. Not long after they saw a ginger pelt in the trees. "What is that?" Graypaw whispered.

"I think it's a cat." Amberpaw replied. "Let's get it." Amberpaw let out a yowl and charged for the pelt. With Graypaw at her side they burst through the bushes and stared face to face with a bright ginger tom and it looked about six moons old. Maybe a day or two older. Amberpaw curled her lip and let out a yowl and ran towards the tom.

The tom's fur bristled and he ran back towards the slick barrier that separates the forest and the twolegplace. The tom was almost to the fence when he spun and faced her. Amberpaw was slightly surprised but tackled him anyways. She softly bit his ear and hit him hard on the flank with a sheathed paw. Then Graypaw came up and pinned him underneath and hit the side of his head. The kittypet went limp but Graypaw knew that trick. He leapt off the kittypet and stood next to Amberpaw who was grooming her ruffled fur.

The kittypet looked at them through narrowed eyes, still tense.

"Hi kittypet," Amberpaw casually licked her paw drew it over her ear. "You sure put up a good fight for a house kitty."

The tom narrowed his eyes but relaxed his mucles and growled, "I'll fight both of you again if I have to!"

"I'm Amberpaw, and this is my brother Graypaw," She said, flicking her tail at her brother.

Graypaw puffed out his chest. "We're training to become ThunderClan warriors!"

Just then Lionheart and Bluestar appeared from the bushes. Amberpaw and Graypaw respectably dipped their heads. "What are you two doing?" Lionheart asked sharply. "I thought we told you to hunt."

"We were!" Amberpaw protested. "But then we saw this kittypet," She jerked her head towards the orange tom, "and we chased him out of the boundary."

It was true. Rusty was sitting right on the other side of the ThunderClan boundary.

Bluestar nodded. "We saw your fight. You two fought bravely for your second day as apprentices."

Amberpaw and Graypaw sat up straighter, pride bursting in them.

"Who is this?" Bluestar asked, gazing at the orange tom.

"My name is Rusty." He said boldly.

Lionheart and Bluestar exchanged a glance. Then she looked at Rusty. "You fought well, Rusty. I have never seen a kittypet turn around and fight. You also seem to have sharp eyes, you saw Amberpaw and Graypaw before they attacked you. Perhaps you would like to join ThunderClan."

Amberpaw gaped at Bluestar. "But he's a kittypet!" She protested. "He doesn't have warrior blood!"

Bluestar sighed. "Warrior blood, too much of that has been spilled lately."

"Bluestar is only offering training for you. There's no promise you will be a full warrior. It could be to diffuclt." Lionheart warned. "You won't have the safety of your Twoleg shelter to go into when times get tough."

The ginger kittypet hesitated. "Can I think about your offer?"

Lionheart gave him a curt nod. "Very well. I will be back here at sun-high tomorrow to hear your answer." He turned to Amberpaw and Graypaw. "Now you two go hunt."

Graypaw gave a hasty nod and took off into the forest. Amberpaw looked back at the kittypet, her head swirling with emotions, and then followed her brother into the lush forest.

Once they got back to camp, they put their fresh-kill on the pile and Amberpaw broke the tense silence. "Do you think that kittypet will join?"

Graypaw looked thoughtful. "Maybe, guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Amberpaw looked at the pile of fresh-kill and picked up a plump mouse and padded off to the apprentices den and sat at the log near the den. She tore into her mouse and it was gone in a few heartbeats.

She saw Graypaw yawn. "We should probably get some sleep. It's already dusk."

With that, she went into her nest and curled up, waiting for the clutches of sleep.

**What did you think? I'm not very happy with this chapter. I know I can do better. Oh, well. You don't have to, but if you want you can review.**

**ShiverInTheLight- Well, here's the next one! Lol hope you liked it**

**Jayfeatherisawesome1712- I know, I'll work on it but thanks anyway! P.S. can I just call you Jay?**

**Cinderstar377- Thanks' that was one reason for making this story. Hope you liked it! (Can I call you Cinders?"**


	3. Good? Or Bad?

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own warriors. Sorry if it's a little off from the original story but I did my best to make it as close as possible.**

"Amberpaw," A rough voice called.

Amberpaw sleepily opened her eyes and groggily stumbled out of her den to the voice. She blinked and looked up at Lionheart. "Yes?" She asked.

Lionheart let out a yawn. "You're coming with me to see if that kittypet is taking up Bluestar's offer."

Amberpaw felt her drowsiness blow away like a leaf in the wind. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Lionheart stifled a purr. "Yes, really." He looked up at the sky and then back down at Amberpaw. "I want you to go ahead and go there and keep watch until we get there. Okay?"

Amberpaw nodded. "Can I get something to eat first?" Lionheart nodded and Amberpaw bounced over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a sparrow. She looked around and saw Ravenpaw sitting by the apprentices den and realized they hadn't talked since the day they became apprentices. Amberpaw padded over to him and sat down, eating her sparrow in quick, neat bites.

"So," Amberpaw began. "How's training?"

Ravenpaw put his head on his paws. "All Tigerclaw will do is teach me to fight. Today I'm going on sunhigh patrol with Mousefur and Redtail but what I really want to do is hunt." He sighed.

Amberpaw flashed him a sympathetic glance. She pressed against his pelt comfortingly only to recoil, a something sticky touched her pelt.

"What's that?" Amberpaw sniffed her pelt. "It's blood! Ravenpaw are you bleeding?"

Ravenpaw flinched but didn't answer.

"Let me look. Lay on your side." Amberpaw ordered. Ravenpaw did as she said only to reveal a scratch n his flank. "Ravenpaw!" Amberpaw exclaimed. "Who did this? How did this happen?"

"I-I fell into a bramble patch." Ravenpaw looked away. Amberpaw narrowed her eyes but let it slide. She knew just as well as he does that no bramble can cause a scratch like that.

Amberpaw stretched. "Well, I got to go, see you! And watch out for those brambles!" She joked.

Ravenpaw flinched. "Ok."

Amberpaw turned away from her troubled friend and ran into the forest. She slowed to a walk and noticed that the trees were starting to change color. She watched with wide eyes as a leaf fell from a tree and landed on her nose. She squealed with happiness and batted it away.

She saw a pile of leaves from the corner of her eye and ran towards them and landed in them. A leaf landed on her face and covered her eye. She squealed and started running in circles, feeling carefree as a kit.

Then she remembered, she was supposed to be watching for the kittypet! She shook the leaves off of her pelt and ran where they met Rusty yesterday. Once reached the spot she hid in a bunch of ferns and waited.

After what seemed like one moon, she saw the kittypet jump over the fence. He looked around and sat down, and waited.

A few heartbeats later, Lionheart appeared on the in front of her. The kittypet looked startled but he dipped his head. They had a short conversation and then Lionheart turned her way.

Amberpaw padded out of her hiding place and sat down next to Lionheart. "Do you remember me? I'm Amberpaw, the one that beat you yesterday." She purred as she remembered.

Rusty stiffened and looked at Lionheart. "I want to join your Clan."

Lionheart nodded. "Follow me young one."

Then he took off. Amberpaw followed him and she heard the kittypet's jingling noise as he struggled to catch up. Amberpaw easily cleared a log and sprinted the rest of the way to the hollow, pausing next to Lionheart as they reached camp.

Rusty caught up to them.

"What do you smell?" Lionheart asked.

The kittypet inhaled deeply and answered. "A lot of cats."

Amberpaw stifled a purr. "There will be a time when you know everyone by their scents, mouse-brain."

Lionheart twitched his whiskers in amusement and the three cats padded through the tunnel entrance. While Lionheart guided him to the Highrock, Amberpaw walked over to Graypaw.

Graypaw looked up at her eagerly. "Did he join?"

"Bluestar's making the announcement right now." She lifted her muzzle to the Highrock where Bluestar was climbing up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled.

Amberpaw rushed up to the rock and looked up excitedly. Graypaw rushed up and sat next to her.

"ThuderClan needs more warriors. We have never had so few apprentices in training. I have decided that we will take an outsider to tarin as a warrior." Bluestar began.

Lots of cats started mumbling to their friends. "Who is he?"

"What's that smell?"

"It's certainly not any Clan scent I know."

But one voice sounded louder than the others. "Hey, look at his collar! He's a kittypet! Once a kittypet always a kittypet. The Clan needs widlnorn warriors to defend it not another mouth to feed!""

Amberpaw traced the voice back to which it came from and recognized the tabby warrior, Longtail.

His eyes were full of hate and his face was fixed in a scowl. "The ringing of that bell will let the prey know where he is and it will have the Twolegs in the forest searching for their long-lost kittypet!"

Amberpaw glanced up at Rusty and looked in surprise as he crouched down and leaped across the crowd and tackled Longtail. Then they rolled around the clearing in a heap of fur. The orange kittypet scratched Longtail's ear and leaped away, bunching his mucles and preparing to strike. Amberpaw watched horrified as the two cats leaped at each other and met in mid-air and fell to the ground, clawing and scratching each other.

Bluestar leaped over to them. "Stop!"

The two cats separated, panting hard. Amberkit noticed that Rusty's collar was on the ground, broken.

"The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval; this cat is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." She yowled.

The kittypet lifted his head and nodded his acceptance.

Bluestar placed his collar in front of him. She toched his ear with her nose. "You look like a brand of fire in the sunlight. You have fought well, from this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw."

Firepaw lifted up his chin and scraped dirt over his collar as if burying his dirt.

Amberpaw gazed at him, trying to decifer her emotions. She felt proud and happy for him but then a cold breeze blew over the camp and she shivered. Could Rusty joining the Clan be a good thing? Or was it bad?

**Good? Bad? That's all you have to say. Review or don't, either way as long as you like it, it makes me happy.**


	4. Vision

**Hello there! Sorry for long wait to update but as i said before, school has now started and i shall only be updating on the weekends. But enough about that, read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

"Firepaw!" Amberpaw called, and padded up to the ginger apprentice with Graypaw by her side.

"Great fight Firepaw." Graypaw meowed. "Even for a kittypet. Longtail was just made a warrior but he already acts like he's leader."

Amberpaw snorted. "You've spoiled his good looks that for sure!" Amberpaw glanced at him approvingly. "Nice name to, although, I still think that Amberpaw's a better name than Firepaw. I mean, how creative is Firepaw?"

"Ignore her." Graypaw whispered to Firepaw, loud enough for Amberpaw to hear. "She thinks she's special because she's the only dark ginger cat in the Clan."

Firepaw laughed as Amberpaw hissed in protest. She bunched up her muscles and prepared to jump at Graypaw when Firepaw interrupted her. "Where did Longtail go?"

Amberpaw sat up and nodded to the fern-enclosed corner near the edge of camp. "She went to Spottedleaf's den. She's our medicine cat."

Then they were approached by a powerful gray tabby tom.

Amberpaw and Graypaw dipped their heads respectfully. "Hello Darkstripe." Amberpaw meowed.

The dark tom glared at Firepaw. "You're lucky your collar snapped. Longtail might be a young warrior but he certainly won't be beaten by a kittypet." He spat the last word hatefully and then stalked off.

"Darkstripe isn't someone you want to mess with, unless you want a missing ear." Amberpaw whispered.

Then a warning yowl came from and elderly gray cat sitting near the edge of the clearing.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Amberpaw hissed, immediately alert for any signs of danger. It hadn't been more than a few heartbeats before a jet black cat came crashing through camp.

"That's Ravenpaw, why is he alone? What happened to Tigerclaw and Redtail?"

Amberpaw didn't answer; she was staring in shock at Ravenpaw. His fur was bloody and dusty and his eyes were wide with fear.

She bolted over to him and left Graypaw to explain everything to Firepaw.

"Ravenpaw, what happened?" She asked him and leaned against him so he could lean on her shoulder.

"H-he he just- Tigerclaw-" Ravenpaw whispered. Amberpaw noticed Bluestar bound over. Worry clouded over her gaze. "Ravenpaw, what happened?"

Ravenpaw started trembling and gasping for breath. He looked up at Bluestar and summoned enough to breath to announce, "Redtail is dead!"

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan in reply to Ravenpaw's announcement. Amberpaw steady herself as Ravenpaw leaned heavier on her. "We met five RiverClan w-warriors beside the stream, not far from Sunningrocks," he took a shaky breath and continued. "Oakheart was with them."

Amberpaw murmured encouragingly for him to keep going.

Ravenpaw gave a hesitant nod and continued. "Redtail warned Oakheart to stay on their own hunting grounds or the next RiverClan warrior found on ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oakheart wouldn't back down. He said he had to feed his Clan no matter what the threats." Ravenpaw paused to struggle for breath. The wound on his shoulder was bleeding heavier but he kept telling what happened.

"Then the RiverClan cats attacked us. I had a hard time seeing what was happening, the fighting was so vicious. I noticed that Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground but then Redtail had…"

Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he collapsed like dead wait on Amberpaw. She carefully lowered him on the ground and licked his ears while a light ginger queen bounded up and called, "Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf appeared out of the medicine den and hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for Goldenflower to stand back. She looked him over and then looked up and mewed, "His wounds aren't fatal but I need cobwebs to stop the bleeding.

Spottedleaf rushed to her den and a hushed silence filled the clearing until it was broken by a mournful yowl. Everyone looked at where the sound came from and Amberpaw's eyes widen in horror as she recognized the cats coming through the gorse tunnel.

The dark brown figure of Tigerclaw had clamped in his jaws not prey, but the lifeless tortoiseshell pelt of Redtail. Cats parted to make Tigerclaw a path as he placed Redtail's body in the center of the clearing.

Shock blew through the Clan like a cold leaf-bare breeze. Bluestar bounded onto the Highrock and looked down at Tigerclaw. "How did this happen, Tigerclaw?"

Tigerclaw looked up at Bluestar calmly. "Redtail died with honor, defeated by Oakheart. I was unable to save him but I took Oakheart's life while he was gloating in revenge for the life he took."

Amberpaw exchanged a look with Graypaw and saw her own sadness in his gaze. Redtail was like a father to them. He loved playing with us and taught us moves when no other warrior would.

After a moment, several cats began to move towards Redtail's body and groomed his ruffled fur.

Amberpaw got up and walked over to Graypaw and Firepaw and whispered in Graypaw's ear, "Go ahead, I'll share tongues with him later."

Graypaw gave her a grateful glance and headed towards the dead warrior's body. Graypaw was always Redtail's favorite and Redtail always treated him like his own son.

Amberpaw watched silently beside Firepaw as Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and shared tongues with her deputy for the last time. When she was done she raised her head and spoke, her voice thick with grief. "Redtail was an honorable warrior. His loyalty was never wavered and he was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made an amazing leader." Then she lowered her head and silently grieved for her lost friend.

Amberpaw looked at Firepaw. "Dustpaw will be sad. He was Redtail's apprentice," She added, seeing the confused look on his face. She pointed with her tail to a brown-striped tabby.

Firepaw looked at the Clan leader. "How long is she going to sit with him?"

Amberpaw shrugged. "Probably the entire night. Redtail was her deputy for moons before I was kitted." Amberpaw shook her head, "Here, let me show you around camp and then we'll see if Ravenpaw will wake up."

Amberpaw flicked her ears towards the Highrock. "Well, that's the Highrock and as you can guess Bluestar always makes announcements from up there. Her den is down there, it was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." She nodded to the small cave entrance covered by a thin sheet of lichen.

The ginger she-cat moved to the right of the clearing to a giant bush. "This is the warriors den, where all the warriors sleep." The warriors who slept here had an easy view of the entrance to the camp. "The senior warriors sleep in the center, where it is warmest," Amberpaw continued. "They eat their fresh-kill over at the clump of nettles."

"What about the other cats?" Firepaw asked, fascinated.

Amberpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement and flicked her tail towards the edge of the hollow. "The queens who are expecting kits or nursing them stay in the nursery but if they aren't they stay I the warriors den. The Elders are on the other side of the clearing, here, I'll show you."

Amberpaw trotted across the clearing with Firepaw behind her. They past Spottedleaf's den and stopped beside a fallen tree. Amberpaw dipped her head to the Elder's who were sharing a plump, gray rabbit.

"Sandpaw and Dustpaw would've brought them that. One duty of an apprentice is to catch food for the elders." She whispered to the ginger tom looking at the elders.

Louder, she mewed a greeting to the elders. "Hello, Smallear."

Smallear looked up from his rabbit and smiled at the two apprentices. "Is this the new apprentice? Firepaw, I think."

Firepaw nodded. "That's right."

A brown tom purred. "I'm Halftail, Welcome to ThunderClan."

"Have you two eaten?" Smallear asked.

Amberpaw shook her head.

"Well, there's plenty here. Would you mind if they shared a mouse, One-eye?" Smallear turned to a pale gray queen who shook her head.

"What about you Dappletail?" She asked.

A tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head as well and nosed forward a plump mouse.

Amberpaw dipped her head with a murmur of thanks and picked up the mouse and dropped it at Firepaw's feet, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Still haven't tasted mouse?"

Firepaw shook his head resentfully and stared at the fresh-kill with longing in his eyes.

"Then eat it!" Amberpaw snapped. Then she sighed. "Honestly, do you have to be told to sleep and breathe to?"

Firepaw let out a quiet laugh but bent down and took a huge bite out of the mouse.

"How is it?" Amber asked.

"Awesome!" He mumbled around the fresh-kill.

Then move over, I want some to!" Amberpaw teased, taking a bite out of the mouse. She had just swallowed the mouse when suddenly, her vision went black.

She panicked, and started opening and closing her eyes, trying to see peaceful faces of the elders.

Suddenly, a light appeared. But it wasn't a light. It was orange, and amber. The light grew bigger, and bigger, until Amberpaw could see everything. Except, she couldn't see anything. Nothing was there. All she saw white nothingness. Then a harsh wind blew and the flames grew smaller and smaller. The winds pushed harder until suddenly, another flame appeared out of nowhere and as the flames got bigger, the wind died, until everything was engulfed in flame. Amberpaw braced herself for the burning pain but only felt peace and safety as the flames flickered around her.

She heard a soft voice within the flames… "As the wind grows harsher, the Fire dies down, only to be saved by the Amber of the sky as the wind cease, forever more…"

Amberpaw looked around. "Who's there? What does this mean?"

Then the ginger apprentice collapsed on the ground and faded into the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was rushed but I really wanted to get this done so, there you have it! Review if you want and thanks for reading!**


	5. The End of The First Day

** Hello everybody! You have my deepest apologies for not updating for so long but my life has been hectic right now. The fairs coming up and I'm showing animals so I have to work with them and between that and sports I just have no time to do anything else. But enough of my blabbering read the story! **

**SPOTTEDLEAF'S POV**

Spottedleaf was advising the two warriors carrying Ravenpaw's still unconscious body into her den, when the new apprentice, Firepaw, came rushing in. His flame colored fur was bristling and his eyes were wide with fear.

The tortoiseshell she-cat was at his side in an instant. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

Firepaw's fear-scent was strong. "Amberpaw, she just collapsed and she won't wake up!"

Spottedleaf stayed calm and nodded. "Okay, let me get some herbs and you go keep her company and keep the other cats away. Where is she?"

"Outside the Elder's den." Firepaw's voice was shaking.

Spottedleaf nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you there." Without waiting to see if Firepaw followed her instructions she whirled back into the cleft where she kept the herbs and while she grabbed some chamomile and marigold, she told the two warriors, "Put him in the nest and then you may leave."

Then she ran out of the den with the herbs in her jaws and headed towards the Elder's den, pushing her way through the small crowd that was forming. She immediately crouched down next to the collapsed body of Amberpaw and began checking for any signs of wounds or poison. When she found none and assured everyone she was still alive, she sat back on her haunches and looked at the ginger she-cat confused.

It was as if her body had just shut down and put in a trance… Spottedleaf nodded in acceptance and turned to face the crowd.

"Amberpaw will be fine." She heard sighs of relief throughout the Clan.

"What happened to her?" A voice called out from the crowd. The Clan murmured in agreement and started asking the same questions.

Spottedleaf signaled for quiet before answering. "I believe that she collapsed entirely from shock." She replied carefully, not giving away the real reason she collapsed.

Spottedleaf faced Firepaw and crouched down by his ear. "I'm telling you the truth. Stay with her until she wakes up. Put her in the apprentices den." Spottedleaf paused. "You, do know where that is right?"

Firepaw nodded. "Amberpaw showed me."

Spottedleaf gave him a curt nod. "Good, take her there and make sure she stays warm. Tell me when she wakes up." To everyone else she added, "Amberpaw is fine. As is Ravenpaw, go back to your normal duties." Slowly, the clearing began to clear out and Firepaw was about to carry Amberpaw on his back to the apprentices den, when her eyes shot open and stared right at Spottedleaf. Of course the first thing she asked was, "Why am I on Kitty's back?"

**AMBERPAW POV**

Amberpaw rolled off of Firepaw's back and landed on her paws facing Spottedleaf. "Well?"

Spottedleaf jumped. "Right, sorry. He was taking you to your nest to keep an eye on you but obviously that won't be necessary seeing as you're…"

"Awake?" Amberpaw suggested. "Yeah, something weird happened." She shrugged. "I guess I was just really tired and overwhelmed." She lied. She didn't want to tell anyone about her dream yet. She wanted to figure it out herself before she told someone.

Firepaw shook his head. "Do you do that often?"

Amberpaw grinned. "First time, how'd I do?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "You are impossible. I don't know how your mentor puts up with you."

"Speaking of mentors," Firepaw chirped in. "Who's mine?"

Before Spottedleaf could answer, Amberpaw said, "You'll probably share mentors that way Bluestar can have time to think about who will mentor you."

Firepaw nodded. "Ok, I can't wait until I have a real mentor!" he added excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Amberpaw snorted. "I know I like just became an apprentice but even_ I_ wasn't this excited. And I was _really_ excited."

Firepaw stopped bouncing and looked away sheepishly. His gaze landed on two apprentices chatting with each other near the apprentice's den. "Who's that?"

Amberpaw glanced at them and said, "The gray tom is Dustpaw, the cat I was talking to you about earlier, and the light ginger she-cat is Sandpaw. They're both one and a half moons older than Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and I." Amberpaw beckoned for Firepaw to follow her. "Here, I'll introduce you."

Amberpaw strolled over to Dustpaw and Sandpaw and announced, "Dustpaw and Sandpaw, this is Firepaw."

Sandpaw glanced over at him, her eyes filled with disgust. "A kittypet is the last thing we need in this Clan. We need strong, warriors with warrior blood. Not some soft kittypet."

Dustpaw nodded in agreement. "After all, once a kittypet, always a kittypet."

Amberpaw stared in shock at the two apprentices. They had always been so nice, why were they being so mean all of the sudden?

Amberpaw shrugged it off and padded into the den with Firepaw behind them. "Ignore them." She said as she sat down in her nest. "I think someone put burrs in their fur. They're not usually that mean."

Firepaw nodded but didn't say anything. He only gathered some fresh moss and made a nest for himself.

"Get some sleep," Amberpaw yawned. "Big day tomorrow."

Then Amberpaw put her head on her paws and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry if that was rushed at the end but I really wanted to get it done. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm sorry I took so long in updating. Please tell me you forgive me through your reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
